Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 066
"Sphere of Fear: Part II ", known as "Terrifying Duel! Arise, Hero of Bonds, ZEXAL!!!" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on July 30, 2012 and in the United States on June 22, 2013. Summary Vetrix compliments Yuma, surprised he was able to Summon three "Numbers" as well. He supposes Yuma's luck is pretty decent for now. Yuma claims it's not luck - its all due to his own strength. Astral tells him the combination they have can take out Vetrix's "Numbers". Yuma agrees and activates the effect of "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500. "Leviathan Dragon" then attacks and destroys "Number 10: Illumiknight" with "Sonic Shredding Stream", dropping Vetrix to 3900 Life Points. Yuma orders "Number 39: Utopia" to attack "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" with "Rising Sun Slash", destroying it and reducing Vetrix to 3800. Vetrix says it won't matter - he still has "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction" out and it has 3000 ATK. 's "Numbers" combine their power with "Xyz Triangle Force" to destroy "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction".]] Yuma responds by activating a Quick-Play Spell Card - "Xyz Triangle Force". He explains that when he controls three or more Xyz Monsters, he can destroy any card on the field. The eyes of "Leviathan Dragon", "Utopia" and "Number 34: Terror-Byte" glow red and each fires an energy beam, which forms into a larger energy beam and destroys "Acid Golem". Vetrix is surprised Yuma was prepared for that too. Yuma tells him he's destroyed all his "Numbers". Caswell thinks Yuma has a good chance now, while Bronk and Flip note that Vetrix has no Set cards and no hand, so if Vetrix can't Summon a monster on his next turn, Yuma will win. Cathy urges Yuma to do his best. performs his "destiny draw".]] Yuma ends his turn and urges Vetrix to come at him. Vetrix asks if Yuma truly believes he can defeat him. Yuma says he must, for the sakes of Trey and Kite. Saying that Yuma has three "Numbers" out, Vetrix believes the stage is set for him to get serious. Yuma asks what he means. Vetrix claims this is his "destiny draw" and yells "kattobingu!" He says he's just kidding and sticks his tongue out at Yuma. He activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard with its effects negated. He Special Summons "Illumiknight". He activates the effect of the second "Unicorn" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning "Genom-Heritage". of "Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon".]] Yuma says those Summons were futile - his monsters still have higher ATK. Astral tells him attack is not Vetrix's goal - if he wanted to attack, he would have revived "Acid Golem". Vetrix activates "Heraldry Reborn", explaining that it will let him revive a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic Beast" monster from his Graveyard. "Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon" is raised from the Graveyard. Vetrix activates its effect, letting him change the Levels of all face-up monsters he controls to be the same as it. Astral is incredulous that he could give his Xyz Monsters Levels. Yuma realizes he has three Level 4 monsters now. Vetrix overlays them to Xyz Summon "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" in Attack Position. Astral says that "Number" has finally shown up and Bronk notes that its the "Number" that took out Kite's "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Astral calls that "Number" the embodiment of Vetrix's vindictive heart. Vetrix's mask begins to exude a black mist. He says it hurts, but he can feel the overflow of hatred as it pours out and suffocates him (this scene is cut from the dub). He claims the mask is no longer needed. He calls this their last Duel, as at its completion all of their memories, or rather, anything and everything will be stolen away. Due to that, he says he'll let him get a good look at his real face first. He casts the mask from his face. Yuma, Astral and Mr. Heartland gasp, while Dr. Faker simply says "Byron...". The right side of Vetrix's face appears as a glowing image of space, with a black hole for an eye. The left side of his face appears normal, though marks similar to those on the face of "Heraldry Crest" appear in the middle of it. Vetrix reveals that as he wandered the fissure of the different dimension, his face was transformed into what he sees now. He claims all he has left in his body is his heart of revenge. Astral calls it proof that Vetrix is no longer a human of this world. The audience members believe the face to be augmented reality, which they think is quite impressive. Bronk mutters that its not AR and Caswell adds that it's Vetrix true appearance. Cathy insists that Yuma run away, but Tori leaps to her feet and urges the group to cheer for Yuma. Vetrix tells Yuma and Astral to take a good look at the ultimate "Number" he's obtained and reveals that it cannot be destroyed by card effects. In addition, it negates the effects of all other monsters and gains those effects itself. He claims he'll make them realize how meaningless friendship and hope are through its effect. Vetrix declares "Whipping Lash", with "Heraldry Crest" snaring each of Yuma's monsters with a purple arm, draining their effects and their colors with them. Vetrix immediately activates the effect that "Heraldry Crest" drained from "Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by 500, to 3100. He then activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Leo" in his Graveyard, banishing it to decrease the ATK of "Leviathan Dragon" by the same amount. A red beam is fired from the Graveyard's portal, reducing the ATK of "Leviathan Dragon" to 2000. "Heraldry Crest" attacks and destroys "Leviathan Dragon" with "Dark Matter Demolition", reducing Yuma to 500 Life Points and flinging him against the edge of the Sphere Field. renews his desire to deliver what Vetrix's sons entrusted him with to Vetrix.]] Astral is fading in and out, but asks Yuma if he's alright. Yuma says he's fine, but Vetrix advises him to give up as soon as possible. He says his sons were useless, but he isn't like them, he is in invincible. The power of "Heraldry Crest" has same power gap between it and other monsters as between a parent and child. Yuma says that monster is exactly the same as Vetrix then. Yuma says he's sure of it now - Trey, Quattro and Quinton were all worried about Vetrix. He wonders why people as good as them would give up everything they had for someone like him. Vetrix growls and Yuma asks him if he believes it was a natural thing since they were his children. Yuma insists that's not it - it's because they all had faith that one day Vetrix would return from the other world. He asks why Vetrix couldn't have been nicer to them upon his return and why he pushed them to a dead end for something as boring as revenge. Vetrix insists that a child like Yuma could never understand. Yuma says he does - he knows exactly what its like to be lonely when a father goes missing. All of Vetrix's sons were lonely when he went missing - and they all gave it their best when he returned despite the tears it brought them. Vetrix tells Yuma to shut up, but remembers the photo he had taken with his sons and their dog. He claims that all of the memories of his family left him along with his face. Yuma says he won't give up on this Duel - not until he delivers to Vetrix what his sons entrusted him with. Vetrix says it doesn't matter - he'll soon fall victim to "Heraldry Crest". prepare to combine with ZEXAL.]] Yuma tells Astral that their only chance of beating Vetrix is to use ZEXAL. Astral explains that the Sphere Field is a simulated space built to mimic those of other worlds, similiar to the inside of the Emperor's Key (this scene is cut from the dub). Due to that, they should be able to use ZEXAL here. Astral isn't sure they should though, as there are so many spectators. Yuma tells him not worry it about that and that it doesn't matter as long as he delivers his feelings to Vetrix. Astral agrees and the two yell "kattobingu!". Yuma is encased in a red orb of light and Astral in a blue one as they shout "overlay!". Building up momentum, they circle the Sphere Field in opposite direction before colliding. Yuma reappears in ZEXAL armor, having merged with Astral, who says "When two distant souls connect, the generational force shall appear, Xyz Change ZEXAL!". Faker seems stunned to hear the word "zexal", while Heartland simply stares. The audience sees the transformation, not knowing what's happening. Tori says its the power of the bond between Yuma and Astral. Bronk wonders why they'd choose to do that with so many people watching. Caswell is curious what will happen and Cathy suggests the crowd might just think its AR. Flip says Yuma does look very cool though. Several audience members near them say Yuma looks like a true hero and that he's handsome. Flip hops up and says he is a true hero. Bronk tells him to stop, but Flip says the hero's name is "ZEXAL", and he protects Heartland. Due to Flip's verbal tic of adding "ura" to the end of sentences, the audience believes Yuma's new form is called "Zexalura". Flip thinks they have an irreversible misunderstanding now as the crowd begins to chant "Zexalura" (this exchange is cut from the dub, with the crowd simply cheering for Yuma). Tori thinks its amazing so many people are cheering for Yuma and Astral. .]] Vetrix is surprised they hid that secret technique of fusion the whole time. Yuma is confused about "Zexalura", but Astral tells him not to worry about the little details. Astral suggests they use Chaos Xyz Evolution. Yuma overlays "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" in Attack Position. Vetrix says its useless as the effect of "Heraldry Crest" activates and Vetrix declares "Whipping Lash". The effects of "Utopia Ray" are drained by "Heraldry Crest". Yuma activates "Seven Store", with Astral explaining that they can Tribute an Xyz Monster to draw a card. Yuma Tributes "Terror-Byte" and explains he can draw one more card for each Overlay Unit it had. His hand glows yellow as he says he can draw three cards. Yuma does a backflip and Astral declares that everything in the Duels of the strongest Duelists are inevitable - the cards they draw can be created. Yuma asks the light and power to gather on his right hand and illuminate the path of hope - "Shining Draw!". Yuma draws three cards - "ZW - Lightning Blade", "Half Unbreak" and a Spell Card. Astral tells Vetrix that though "Heraldry Crest" can steal monster effects, it can't steal the effects of monsters that are treated as Equip Cards. Vetrix seems impressed and Yuma equips "Utopia Ray" with "Lightning Blade" while Astral explains that the "ZW" monster doesn't need to be Summoned first. "Utopia Ray" gains 1200 ATK and Astral adds that as long as "Lightning Blade" is equipped, Spell and Trap Cards he controls cannot be destroyed. Yuma tells "Utopia Ray" to go and Astral says that even with all the effects "Heraldry Crest" has absorbed, it cannot evade this attack. He yells "Lightning Blade Strike". " changes forms.]] Vetrix says he was waiting for this attack and activates the effect of "Heraldry Crest". When his opponent declares an attack, he can detach an Overlay Unit to destroy any card on the field. He targets "Utopia Ray" and "Heraldry Crest" changes forms. Vetrix says he'll show Yuma and Astral the original power of "Heraldry Crest" - "Shatter Stream". "Heraldry Crest" fires six red beams at "Utopia Ray". Yuma declares he's using the effect of "Lightning Blade". When the equipped monster would be be destroyed by card effects, he can return the Equip Card to his hand and negate the destruction. Vetrix says he's playing tricks, but it doesn't matter - the battle is still ongoing and "Utopia Ray" will be destroyed. Yuma activates the effect of the "Bacon Saver" in his Graveyard, banishing it negate the destruction and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. "Bacon Saver" appears in front of the hand of "Heraldry Crest" and is crushed by it. Its skin flies off and the skeleton is left, which "Heraldry Crest" crushes (the skeleton is cut from the dub). Vetrix is surprised Yuma had a card like that set up in his Graveyard. Yuma equips "Utopia Ray" with "Lightning Blade" again and Sets a card. Vetrix calls him persistent, but adds that he would expect nothing less of Kazuma's son - Yuma is the spitting image of that dull man (in the dub, Vetrix says that Yuma and Kazuma are resilient, just like cockroaches). Yuma tells Vetrix he won't give up, no matter Vetrix says about him and his father, he will use this Duel to return everyone's feelings to Vetrix. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vetrix ''Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma activates the effect of "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Leviathan Dragon": 2 → 1 ORU) to increase its ATK by 500 ("Leviathan Dragon": 2000 → 2500 ATK). "Leviathan Dragon" attacks and destroys "Number 10: Illumiknight" (Vetrix: 4000 → 3900 LP). "Number 39: Utopia" attacks and destroys "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" (Vetrix: 3900 → 3800 LP). As he controls three Xyz Monsters, Yuma activates "Xyz Triangle Force" to destroy "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". Turn 5: Vetrix Vetrix draws "Heraldry Reborn". He then activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" in his Graveyard, banishing it to revive "Illumiknight" 4/2400/2400) in Attack Position with its effects negated. He then activates the effect of the other "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" in his Graveyard, banishing it to revive "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" ( 4/2400/1800) in Attack Position with its effects negated. Vetrix activates "Heraldry Reborn" to revive "Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon" ( 4/1000/1600) in Attack Position (as it's a Level 4 or lower "Heraldic Beast" monster). As "Heraldic Beast Berners Faclon" was summoned, Vetrix activates its effect to change the Levels of all other monsters he controls to that of "Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon" ("Illumiknight" and "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage": 4 → 4). "]] Vetrix overlays "Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon", "Illumiknight", and "Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" ( 4/2600/1400, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Heraldry Crest", the effects of all other face-up monsters are negated and "Heraldry Crest" gains those effects. Vetrix activates the effect "Heraldry Crest" absorbed from "Leviathan Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Heraldry Crest": 3 → 2 ORU) to increase its ATK by 500 ("Heraldry Crest": 2600 → 3100 ATK). Vetrix activates the effect of the "Heraldic Beast Leo" in his Graveyard, banishing it to target "Heraldry Crest" and decrease the ATK of "Leviathan Dragon" by the difference between the original and current ATK of "Heraldry Crest" ("Leviathan Dragon": 2500 → 2000 ATK). "Heraldry Crest" attacks and destroys "Leviathan Dragon" (Yuma: 1600 → 500 LP). Turn 6: Yuma Yuma draws "Seven Store". He then performs an ZEXAL Morph, overlaying himself with Astral. Yuma then overlays "Utopia" with its two Overlay Units via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Yuma activates "Seven Store" to Tribute "Number 34: Terror-Byte" and draw one card plus two more cards (one additional card for each Overlay Unit "Terror-Byte" had). Yuma performs a Shining Draw, drawing three cards - "ZW - Lightning Blade", "Half Unbreak" and an unknown Spell Card. Yuma equips "ZW - Lightning Blade" to "Utopia Ray" via the former card's effect, increasing the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 1200 ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 3700 ATK). Due to the second effect of "Lightning Blade", none of Yuma's Spells and Traps can be targeted by card effects. "Utopia Ray" attacks "Heraldry Crest", but Vetrix activates the last effect of "Heraldry Crest" (as it was targeted for an attack), detaching an Overlay Unit ("Heraldry Crest": 2 → 1 ORU) to destroy "Utopia Ray". Yuma activates the last effect of "Lightning Blade" to return it to his hand and prevent the destruction of "Utopia Ray" via card effects ("Utopia Ray": 3700 → 2500 ATK). Yuma activates the effect of the "Bacon Saver" in his Graveyard, banishing it to prevent "Utopia Ray" from being destroyed by battle and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. Yuma activates the first effect of "Lightning Blade" and equips it to "Utopia Ray" again ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 3700 ATK). Yuma Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", "Number 34: Terror-Byte", and "Number 39: Utopia" became black and white when "Number 69: Heraldry Crest" negated their effects, but after the destruction of "Leviathan Dragon," "Utopia" and "Terror-Byte" reverted to their original colors. * Towards the end of the episode, "Utopia" is shown on Yuma's D-Pad after "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" is already out. This is corrected in the dub. * When Vetrix takes his mask off, there is a shot from behind him with the mask floating towards the foreground, but it appears that he is still wearing his mask as the upper rims of its crown are still visible from behind the back of his head. * When Yuma and Astral perform the Shining Draw, there is a shot where "Heraldry Crest" doesn't have its number inscribed on its left horn. References